Alva the Dragon Rider
by Death the Grell
Summary: Alva is a young Viking who defies her family tradition of killing dragons when she shoots down and befriends one. A Dragon no one has ever seen before, a Night Fury that she named Toothless. How can she tell her twin brother, Hiccup, and her father, Stoick the Vast, that she dosent want to kill Dragons? (Please R&R, movie verse) *temp hiatus until I have the second movie*
1. Welcome to Berk

_1_

I live in Berk, its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's on the Mediterranean of misery. My village is in a single word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but.. all the buildings are new. We have fishing, hunting, and beautiful views of sunsets. The only problem here are the pests. Most places you'd visit have mice or mosquitos but we... we have Dragons. Tonight was no different a night living in Berk. A dragon trying to burn our home down while I was about to go out to get more firewood, forced me to shit the door as fast as I could before it blew fire at it. Most people would leave but not us. Were Vikings... we have issues. My brother, Hiccup, and I ran out of our home to see what was happening tonight. Oh, and my name is Alva and Hiccup and I are twins.

All around us there were people fighting with Dragons, trying to save our sheep from being taken by them. Dragons flying every were to avoid being caught by other Vikings around Hiccup and I. A few Viking men were falling to the ground but immediately getting back up to fight after being thrown to the ground by Dragons. It was our way of life, granted it wasn't the best but... it was what we knew. I looked at Hiccup who was dressed in his normal frump of a long sleeved light green tunic and fur vest over it with brown pants and boots. He looked back at me and nodded thinking the same thing I did. This time we can prove to our dad that we were good Vikings and could catch a dragon. Our only problem was that our invention that could actually catch the Dragon was all the way on the other side of the village where we are both working at. Granted I should be on fire duty but... working in a weapons shop seemed better to me. As Hiccup and I ran towards the weapons shop several Vikings who saw us told us to get back in side.

That's the other thing about us. We were terrible at catching Dragons, we can't even manage o catch a baby dragon that couldn't fly right. Just as we were about to run across a small clearing to where the shop was someone pulled us both back just as a dragon flew over head and set the field on fire.

"What are you two doing out? Get inside."

I looked up and saw the face that was all to familiar with me. Stoick the Vast, the chief of the tribe. His long red beard was braided in several places and he looked like a true Viking. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it, yes. Yes I do. Hiccup and I ran towards where the torches were being lit that the village had made in trying to ward off Dragons. They were being lit and hoisted up into the air. Just as we ran into the weapons shop Gobber started his normal speech.

"Nice of you two to join the party, I thought you'd both been carried off." He said as Hiccup and I got ready to do our jobs.

"Who us?" We asked in unison before putting up some stray materials that got in our way.

"I'm to muscular for their tastes." Hiccup shot back to Gobber as he took several weapons from the drop off window an d put them over the fire while I kept it hot and helped Gobber with the sword her was working on.

"They need toothpicks don't they?"

AS Hiccup and I worked around the meat head with the interchangeable hand we heard one of the Vikings shout about the village being on fire. Again, old village lots and lots of new buildings. I ignored it since I knew exactly what Hiccup was going to do. I tied back my long light brown hair to keep it from getting burned and caught my brother watching Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut trying to put out the fire, but the one person Hiccup was _really_ watching was Astrid. The one girl in this village that my brother actually liked.

She was the star child of one of the Viking families in Berk. Tall with blonde hair and a temper of a raging bull she was the one most favored to be the one to kill the dragon when Dragon training starts. Their job was so much better than Hiccup and mine's but... we were the weakest Vikings and couldn't even manage to pick up a hammer without hurting our selves. Gobber pulled Hiccup back in the shop before he could run out into the fray.

"You've already made your mark, in all the wrong places." He chided Hiccup before I jumped in.

"Come on! Two minutes, we'll kill a Dragon. Our life will get instantly better." I glanced at Hiccup and added in something he'd benefit from. "He might eve get a date!"

"Neither of you can lift a hammer, can't swing an Ax. You can't even throw one of these." Gobber showed us one of his strange contraptions he made to make his point just as a Viking reached in and grabbed it out of his hands and threw it at a Dragon.

"Okay fine, fine. But with this it'll throw it for us." Hiccup patted the wooden invention that we had both made.

It was designed to target a Dragon in flight and bring it down with the same contraption Gobber had just been talking about. It would help in the amount of people we lost in the Village. Plus get us both some recognition!

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" I moved back away from him not sure what Gobber was going to do.

"It just needs to be calibrated a bit!"

"Alva, If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all of this." Gobber then waved his good towards me.

"But you just gestured to all of me!" I countered.

"Yes." He poked me in the shoulder before continuing. "You need to stop being all of you."

Great now I'm confused. I shook my head and went back to my work fixing the bend swords that were coming in from the Vikings who needed them. Why couldn't he understand. Killing a Dragon, is everything around here. A Nadder head, which is the strange teal yellow and white dragon with horns on its head, would at least get Hiccup and I noticed. Gronckles, the fat Dragons with giant tails, are tough. Taking down one of those would get Hiccup a girlfriend. The two-headed Zippleback... Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare who has a nasty habit of setting it's self on fire. Only the best Vikings go after those. But the prize I was after, is the Dragon that no one had ever seen before.

We call it... Night Fury.

"NIGHT FURY!"

I rushed to the open window and saw a blast of bright light hit one of the catapults making it burn down. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first. I went back into the shop and saw Hiccup sharpening a sword and Gobber switching out his hand for an Ax.

"Man the fort Alva. They need me out there. Stay, put. There."

I watched as Gobber left and ran into the fight. Now was my chance. I rushed to get the weapon Hiccup and I made then wheeled it out the back of the shop and towards one of the barren cliffs that didn't have any one near it to see what I was doing. As I ran to the cliff other villagers warned me to get back inside before I got hurt but I had bigger things to do. It didn't take long to set the thing up the way it was supposed to be and aim it into the sky.

"C'mon give me something to shoot at."

I heard the sound of a dragon flying through the air and tried to focus on getting a sight on the Dragon. The Dragon flew by my head so fast I didn't have time to shoot so I aimed and fired then was shot backwards since the Night Fury blasted the catapult I didn't realize was nearby and the shock of it made me lose my footing. Just as I pushed my self up to see if I shot something a loud roar of a Dragon sounded as if it were wounded. I watched the outline of the Dragon fly off then disappear into the tree line near Raven point.

"I hit it? Yes I hit it!" I jumped up and brushed off my short green skirt and brown pants that were now covered in ash and dirt. "Did anyone see that?"

I turned around and saw a Nightmare and groaned. "Except for you."

The Dragon reared up as if to stroke but I ran down the side of the cliff back towards the village screaming the entire way. As I ran the dragon kept shooting fire behind me as I went trying to burn me to a crisp. In an attempt to hide I ran behind a wooden pillar only to have the Nightmare Dragon set it on fire. Chancing my life, I tried glancing around the burning wood to see where the dragon was only to have something rush past my head and tackle th Dragon to the ground. I watched at Stoick fought off the Dragon with his bare hands. Oh and there's one more thing you need to know... Stoick the Vast... Is my dad.

* * *

**Please please please R&R and disclaimer, I do not own HTTYD or anything in that world. I only own Alva and anything extra that I put into it. Again please R&R and tell me what you thought**


	2. Night Fury

_2_

I watched as the torch that I had tried to hide behind to escape the dragon, toppled over and the lit part of the torch rolled into the village and set fire to anything and everything it touches. I winced as it kept going and going and a crowd had began to form around my father and I.

"Sorry, dad." I turned around to look at him and saw that his face contorted in rage. "Okay but I hit a Night Fury."

Dad grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me away from the crowd of Vikings. "It's not like the last time dad! I really hit it this time! You guys were busy and, and I had a clear shot. It went down right off Raven Point, we should get a search part out there-"

"STOP!" My father yelled topping me in the middle of my rundown of what happened. "Just stop. Every time you and your brother step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

Just as he stopped yelling at me Hiccup joined our little party adding in his two sence. "Well between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding."

Granted Hiccup did have a point there. Him, Astrid and I were all probably the thinnest people in the village. Even Fishlegs was pretty big for a Viking teenager.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup." Dad yelled at him. "Why can't you two just follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself, I see a Dragon and I just have to..." I punched my hand to try to get my point across. "Kill it you know. It's who we are dad."

He sighed and looked at me with disappointment in hi green eyes. "You are many things Alva, but a Dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house."

I looked away from him trying not to show the hurt I felt from his words. Nothing hurt worse than to know that your own father doesnt think you'll turn out to be any good. I looked at Hiccup and saw the same hurt on his face that I had. He didn't have to take the brunt of Dad's ridicule, since he was the second twin to be born I was the eldest by a few hours. I had a lot more riding on my shoulders than Hiccup did. Shaking my head I walked off towards our home that was on the largest hill in the Village so we could see everyone. Hiccup followed behind me with Gobber trailing so he could stop one of us if we tried to go somewhere other than back home.

"I swear I hit one this time!" I cried trying to get at least Hiccup to belive me.

"Sure Alva." Gobber agreed sounding almost interested in what I had to say.

"He never listens." Hiccup added.

"It runs in the family." Gobber agreed pushing us towards our home when we paused to talk.

"When he does its with a disappointed scowl, like someone skimmed on the meat in his sandwich."

Then Hiccup and I spoke in unison in our best impression of our father.

"Excuse me barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a couple of talking fish bones."

"Your thinking about this all wrong." Gobber burst in as we finished our little rant. "It's not about what you two look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you, for, summing that up." I opened our door and let Hiccup go in before me and paused in the doorway when Gobber spoke to me.

"The point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I sighed and looked back to Gobber. "We just want to be like you guys."

I closed the front door behind me before running through the house ignoring Hiccups questions as I quickly grabbed my hand made map of Berk, a pencil then ran out the back door of our home. If no one else was going after the Dragon then I will, by my self. As I left the home the sun had begun to shine signaling the early morning. Perfect, up all night and still had things to do. I ran off towards Raven Point and began my search for the Night Fury. I made marks on my map of all the places I searched. By the time the sun had fully risen I had searched twenty five different places, all of them not showing a single sign of the Dragon I hit. I growled at the paper in my hands and scribbled all over it then shoved it into my belt. Where could this stupid Dragon be!?

"The gods hate me, some people lose their knife, others their mug. Not me." I chastised myself as I kept walking into the forest and carefully slid down a rocky hill. "I manage to lose and entire Dragon!"

I smacked a low tree branch out of my way as I walked only to have it swing back and smack me in the face missing my eye. I rubbed at the stinging side of my face then glared at the branch before realizing... it was part of a downed tree. But the tree looked as if something crashed into it splitting open the trunk and making the top half of the tree break off. I looked at where the top of the tree now was and saw that the ground looked as if something had crashed into it and skidded down the hillside I was on. Other trees looked like something had snapped them in half just like the tree I stood next to did.

As carefully as I could I slipped down into the freshly dug up earth crevice and slowly made my way down the trail looking for the animal or person who made it. What made this big of a mess? As I walked along the trail I slipped by a large root that was uncovered and tried to climb my way over a large boulder that was in my way. Just as I pushed myself up to see over the top of it I saw a large black wing of a Dragon and quickly hid behind the boulder my heart pounding in my chest in fear. I found it! I just found the Night Fury.

I slowly pushed myself back up to get a better look at the creature. It lay on its side with its wing caught in the rope and rock trap I threw at it the night before along with its arm and legs that were tied together. The Dragon looked as if it were asleep but then again... knowing me it'd be awake. I carefully moved out of my small hiding place to see how much damage I did to it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I secretly hoped that the Dragon was alright. I didn't exactly feel all that brave at the thought of killing this thing unintentionally. I quickly felt around my small belt that kept my skirt and pants on my body for the small knife that my dad had given me for my thirteenth birthday. As soon as I found it I pointed it at the dragon, my arms shaking in fear. As slowly as possible I walked towards the downed dragon.

It didn't move at all and it made me think that... I killed it. I walked closer to it and smiled.

"I-I did it. I did it! Oh, this fixes everything!" I giggled to my self spinning around trying to expel all my excess energy I had pent up in my body.

"Yes,_ I_ have brought down this mighty beast!" I put my booted foot on the dragons arm as I spoke to myself. As soon as my boot touched its scaly skin the Dragon moved forcing me back into a boulder, scaring the life out of me.

I pointed my dagger at the Dragon not sure what it was going to do to me. My arms shook in fear as I slowly moved closer to the black reptile. It breathed just as heavy as I did but his eyes were closed almost like it were asleep. As slowly as possible, I moved closer to the Dragon where the ropes were tied around its arms and legs keeping it immobile. As I looked back towards the Dragons face its eyes were open and it was watching my every move. His eyes were the same shade green as the pants I wore. Like the green grass that grows around the island. The pupil was as black as the scales on its body and slit just like I've seen on all the Dragons.

I swallowed thickly as I watched him. This thing could easily rip me to shreds and yet... he stayed perfectly still, except the movement from his breathing. I turned my gaze back to its chest where it's heart would be. This was my chance. My chance to prove to my father that I wasn't a complete screw up. That he could be proud of me. Id be able to show him that Hiccup and I weren't failures! I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and tried to avoid looking into the Dragons eyes. He looked about as scared as I felt at the moment.

Why would a Dragon, especially a Night Fury be afraid of me? I was probably the only Viking teenage girl who doesn't have the large chest that most girls have at age fifteen.

"I'm going to kill you Dragon." I wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt then got a better grip on my knife. "I'm going to cut out your heart, and take it to my dad."

My heart picked up as I thought about killing this creature. This wasn't right. I was going to kill a defenseless animal!? I shook my head violently, causing my brown hair to fall out of its top knot and into my face.

"I'm a Viking. I am a Viking!" I shouted at the Night Fury as if it could understand me.

The look in his eyes was one of fear and anguish. Almost like... he didn't want me to kill him. I looked back to the dragons chest and lifted the dagger over my head as I prepared to plunge it into his chest and kill him. Just as I chanced a glance at him he watched me in expectation. It was like he was daring me to kill him. I closed my eyes and heard the Dragon emit a sound that was almost like a sigh. I can't do it. My arms hit the top of my head as I sank to my knees. Why did this have to happen to me.

The first person in Berk who can't kill a dragon. This was cruel and wrong to do to a defenseless animal, no matter how violent or strange. Looking from the dagger to the ropes around the dragons limbs I decided to set it free. As quickly as I could I started sawing at the rope cutting of a few parts of it until the Night Fury reared up and pressed me back into the ground with one massive claw on my shoulder. I stare dup into the face of the Night Fury and saw its eyes as clear as I first saw them .

The dragon was breathing slightly heavy and I flinched away out of habit afraid of what this thing was going to do. Would it kill me or just harm me in some way to repay for downing it. As I looked into its green eyes I saw myself looking back. My long brown hair fanned out on the ground gathering twigs and dirt and my face smudged here and there with an occasional freckle. The Dragon reared back and growled at me like it was about to blast my head off, but roared into my face almost taking my hearing away from being so close. Then it disappeared flying off into the woods roaring as it flew off. My breathing was as if I had run around the island top speed as I lay there on the ground trying to recover from what just happened. I carefully stood up on shaky legs and turned to go back to the village but my legs gave out and I blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed my fiction. Please pleas please, R&R. Reviews are my crack and I use them to make my stories better. If theres anything wrong with the story please review it and tell me. Hope to read some reviews! -Death the Grell**


End file.
